


Неизбежность

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Amputation Kink, Blood and Injury, First Time, Loneliness, Lonely Bucky Barnes, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Tail Sex, alternate anatomy, Вымышленная анатомия, Любовь с первого взгляда, Русский | Russian, Секс с хвостом, Хвост, альтернативная анатомия, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Баки Барнс одинок и хвостат. Стив Роджерс провел последние годы в Африке. Они встретились в Нью-Йорке в инженерном агенстве.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Неизбежность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Бинго-фест в сообществе "Winter landscape", карточка и слово: AU/кроссовер, слово: ХВОСТ  
> Деанон и список работ смотреть здесь (там много вкусного!): https://winterlandscape.diary.ru/p220070228_deanon.htm

_«You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling.»  
Inception_

Ощущения были фантастические. Баки покрепче обнял подушку и повыше подтянул согнутую в колене левую ногу. Округлый плотный кончик скользнул между ягодиц, смазывая естественным секретом, чуть надавил, погладил, снова вернулся к отверстию. Движения становились все более настойчивыми, давление усиливалось. Баки расслабился, по опыту зная, что тот все равно своего добьется. Преодолев сопротивление мышц, тот проник внутрь всего на пару сантиметров, замер, покрутился, слегка растягивая, и двинулся вперед. Немного тянуло, но, в целом, все было идеально. По плотному стволу словно прошла легкая дрожь, Баки почувствовал, что смазки становится больше, а потом тот задвигался ровными уверенными толчками. Идеально, как всегда. Тот самый угол проникновения, та самая нужная глубина, толщина на грани тугой приятной наполненности. И скорость, которая увеличивалась по мере необходимости.

Баки покрепче сжал руку под подушкой в кулак, чтобы удержаться и не полезть себе между ног. Если потерпеть, то оргазм будет куда сильнее и продолжительнее. Правда, придется менять простыню, но это такие мелочи… Он задышал открытым ртом, пытаясь не сорваться на постыдные порнушные стоны, но не удержался. В тишине спальни, в которой до этого раздавались только его собственные негромкие вздохи и едва слышное похлюпывание, стон прозвучал оглушительно громко. Баки потерся бедрами о матрас, пачкая ткань собственной смазкой, и зажмурился. Фрикции ускорились, кажется, ствол даже стал толще. Тренированная простата отозвалась волной невероятных ощущений, которые потекли от живота до самой груди. Губы зудели, страдая от недостатка стимуляции, и Баки принялся жевать уголок наволочки. Его пальцы под подушкой то распрямлялись, то стискивались, голова запрокидывалась назад и опять падала, горящее лицо терлось о ткань. Скорость возросла до невероятной, невозможной… Баки громко всхлипнул, застонал, почти зарычал и почувствовал, что кончает. Из зажатого между матрасом и животом члена потекла сперма, выталкиваясь в такт со сладкими спазмами, охватившими все его тело. В его заднице не потерявший упругости ствол продолжал двигаться, выжимая последние капли удовольствия. Наконец Баки обессиленно обмяк, наплевав на то, что и под животом, и под щекой было мокро. Ствол в его заднице словно чуть уменьшился и медленно выскользнул. Приоткрытая влажная дырка напряглась, когда ее изнутри коснулся воздух. Баки задрожал.

В этот момент будильник запиликал на тумбочке возле кровати.

— Да твою… — простонал Баки.

Решительно оттолкнувшись, он сел в кровати на пятки и потер лицо правой рукой. Левая заканчивалась культей чуть ниже локтя, от нее сейчас пользы было маловато. Дотянувшись до будильника, Баки нажал на кнопку и поднялся с кровати. Футболка, в которой он обычно спал, повисла, прикрыв его обмякший член, явно нуждавшийся в мытье. Баки завел руку за спину и пощупал свисавший с копчика хвост сантиметров десяти в длину. Уже сжался. Тот все еще был влажным от выделившейся смазки. Баки понюхал ладонь и сморщился. Кажется, быстрым душем сегодня не обойдется.

— Сволочь, — пробормотал он.

Прихватив трусы, он направился в ванную.

***

На работу Баки успел едва-едва. Скинул на ходу ремень сумки с плеча, упал на стул и ткнул в кнопку включения на компьютере. Все три огромных экрана разом показали одинаковую фирменную заставку, а потом окошечко для пароля. Баки как раз вбивал дурацкую комбинацию из заглавных и строчных букв и цифр, когда зазвонил его телефон.

— Мистер Барнс? — голос мисс Хилл, секретарши начальника, по температуре мог бы посоперничать с температурой воды в синем кранике кулера. — Сегодня в десять часов вы понадобитесь директору Фьюри.

У Баки в животе все стянулось в тугой узел. Так он и знал. После того, как его напарник Брок Рамлоу, ответственный за работу на стройках, неожиданно уволился по собственному желанию буквально со дня на день, Баки был уверен, что и его отправят следом. И хотя у него была неплохая квалификация, но многих работодателей останавливало отсутствие у него левой руки. Баки был инженером-конструктором и работал преимущественно на графическом планшете, создавая в специальных программах объемные чертежи огромных металлоконструкций, которые потом строили и собирали под наблюдением его напарника, инженера-строителя. Левая рука ему особенно и не нужна была, по крайней мере, протеза вполне хватало, чтобы справляться со всеми повседневными заданиями. Но поди докажи это начальникам отделов кадров, которые смотрят на тебя, как на дерьмо, если ты не укомплектован полным набором конечностей.

Словно ощутив эмоции Баки, скрытый брюками и свободным джемпером хвост шевельнулся и потерся о его поясницу. Баки вздохнул.

— Я приду, — убито ответил он мисс Хилл.

— И прихватите документацию по актуальным проектам.

Оставшиеся час сорок пять Баки не работал, а готовил документацию, уверенный, что ему придется сдать дела другим сотрудникам. Он с грустью посмотрел на стены своего закутка, увешанные распечатанными демотиваторами и дешевыми открытками, полученными от коллег на дни рождения и рождество. Он будет скучать по своим мониторам. И по спецпрограммам тоже. Будь у него деньги на покупку лицензионных программ, он бы мог попробовать стать самостоятельным подрядчиком, но… У него не было ни сбережений, ни надежды на получение кредита: слишком мало гарантий. И соцпакета у него не станет. Баки совсем расстроился. К счастью, он поставил в телефоне напоминание, а то и к Фьюри опоздал бы. Ровно в десять он вошел в кабинет, разделенный на две части. В передней, видимой через стеклянную стену, сидела мисс Хилл за своим навороченным «макинтошем», вторая стена, скрывавшая собственно рабочее пространства владельца фирмы, была непрозрачной. Из-за двери глуховато донесся смех.

— Заходите, — кивнула мисс Хилл.

Она была хороша морозной красотой уроженки Канады, неприступной и способной хоккейной клюшкой сломать нос любому приставале. Баки ее побаивался, но старался не показывать. Улыбнувшись, он вошел во второй кабинет, держа три папки с распечатками по проектам в левой руке, отвлекая таким образом внимание от протеза.

Фьюри, лысый и одноглазый, больше похожий на чернокожего пирата, чем на руководителя конструкторского бюро, кивнул ему и жестом показал на кресло напротив своего стола. Второе было занято светловолосым мужчиной, который повернулся и с интересом посмотрел на Баки. Тот успел рассмотреть только довольно длинные, выгоревшие почти до белизны волосы, спадающие на лоб, русую бороду и ослепительно-голубые глаза на загорелом лице. Одет незнакомец был в гавайскую рубашку и, как оказалось, шорты и шлепанцы на босу ногу. Около его кресла валялся здоровенный вещмешок типа армейского, туго чем-то набитый.

— Джеймс, — наконец подал Фьюри голос, дав им обоим рассмотреть друг друга. — Знакомься, это Стивен Роджерс, замечательный инженер-практик. Прилетел сегодня из… Уругвая? — обратился Фьюри к Роджерсу.

— Уганды, — поправил его Роджерс, поднимаясь на ноги. — Привет. Можно просто Стив.

Баки машинально протянул руку в ответ, отметив, какая загорелая у Стива кожа, как много веснушек на предплечье и какая крепкая хватка. Проклятый хвост напрягся и задрожал, а потом принялся ерзать, словно собираясь выбраться из штанов наружу. Баки аж пот прошиб.

— Привет, — хрипло выдавил он. — Я Баки. Но можно и Джеймс.

— Баки, — словно конфетку во рту, перекатил по языку Стив. — Мне нравится.

— Я попросил Стивена помочь нам с заказами, которые остались не выполнены после ухода этого Рамлоу, — вмешался Фьюри. — Он привык работать в поле и прекрасно разбирается в металлоконструкциях.

— Не преувеличивай, Ник, — отмахнулся Стив, вновь усаживаясь в кресло. — Чистым металлом я не занимался уже давно. Но разберусь на месте.

Оба они уставились на Баки, у которого слегка закружилась голова от осознания, что его пока не будут увольнять, а поставят ему в пару вот этого вот невозможно прекрасного Стива Роджерса с синими глазами и… Ему с трудом удалось удержать себя и хвост в руках.

— Хотите посмотреть актуальные проекты? — сказал он как можно сдержаннее, подражая мисс Хилл. — Я захватил документы.

***

Они провели у Фьюри час, пока Баки рассказывал о самых неотложных стройках: нужно было снять замеры для подвесного крана, здоровенной и очень дорогой конструкции, которая принесла бы фирме неплохую прибыль, а самому Баки — ощутимый бонус к зарплате; проследить за строительством распределительной башни взамен устаревшей, к которой шли сотни проводов, и подогнать мост, для которого Рамлоу не доработал замеры, а потому строительство никак не могли начать. Потом Фьюри позвонил заказчик, и им пришлось покинуть кабинет.

— Слушай, я только что с самолета, — признался Стив, выйдя в коридор перед кабинетом Фьюри, и от звука его голоса хвост попытался встать торчком. Баки подавил желание придавить его ладонью. — Меня не было в Штатах больше года. Я пойду сейчас, сниму номер в гостинице, переоденусь и немного вздремну. А потом начну искать квартиру. Завтра утром буду на месте, обсудим все, и я поеду на объекты. Какой важнее?

Баки подумал. Подвесной кран был крутым заказом, но недоделанный мост висел на них уже пару месяцев, поэтому по совести заняться в первую очередь стоило им.

— Мост, — признался он. — А потом кран, но там много замеров, не на один день. И башня.

— Понял, — усмехнулся Стив. — Я возьму с собой документы, не против?

Рядом со Стивом Баки чувствовал себя мелким и незначительным, хотя ростом он ему практически не уступал. Просто от Стива перла такая животная энергия, словно он в этой Уганде зарядился от неизвестного африканского источника, и теперь фонил, как объект из Чернобыльской зоны. Баки только кивнул, разрешая забрать документы. Тем более, что файлы хранились у него на компьютере.

— Тогда увидимся завтра, Баки, — произнес Стив, положив руку ему на плечо и не похлопав, а пожав прямо около шеи.

Ладонь у него была горячая, а пальцы жесткие и шершавые, словно покрытые наждаком. Жар Баки почувствовал даже сквозь ткань джемпера, а вот указательным пальцем Стив ухитрился погладить его по голой коже. Потом он подхватил свой мешок и ушел, шлепая подошвами сланцев по дорогому ламинату. Баки постоял с полминуты, пытаясь справиться с организмом, но не сумел и рванул не к рабочему месту, а в туалет.

Туалетов у них было два: гостевой на одного человека и для сотрудников, на две кабинки и побольше площадью. Баки предпочел гостевой, чтобы наверняка остаться в одиночестве. Вбежал, запер дверь и на ходу принялся расстегивать джинсы. Хвост бесновался под плотной тканью, мечась и тычась во все стороны. Джинсы сползли до щиколоток, следом отправились широкие трусы, которые Баки приходилось носить в силу особенностей своей анатомии. Хвост взметнулся вверх, его кончик мгновенно задрожал у Баки над плечом. Зная, что сопротивляться бесполезно, и, если он не сдастся сейчас, то потом будет только хуже, Баки оперся руками о раковину, раздвинул ноги насколько позволяли спущенные штаны и прогнулся в пояснице. Он увидел, как кончик хвоста, все еще подрагивающий почти у щеки, начинает «потеть», выделяя смазку, а потом тот исчез из виду, зато Баки немедленно ощутил его между ягодиц.

Теперь хвост не был медленным и осторожным, как утром. Он сходу ввинтился внутрь и принялся трахать Баки, безошибочно попадая по простате. Баки не мог позволить себе развлекаться слишком долго, поэтому принялся дрочить в том же темпе. Он старался не смотреть в зеркало, но все равно время от времени видел собственное раскрасневшееся лицо, растрепанные волосы, приоткрытые губы с зажатым между зубов кончиком языка. Хвост размашисто двигался, словно хотел проткнуть Баки насквозь. Протез на левой руке скрипнул по эмали раковины, когда Баки навалился на эту руку, кончая. Он как в дымке увидел капли собственной спермы, которые вылетели и попали на темно-синий кафель позади крана, а потом потекли вниз белёсыми потеками. Остатки он сумел сдоить прямо в раковину. Хвост дернулся еще пару раз и выскользнул из растянутой мокрой задницы.

Баки прикрыл глаза, преодолевая желание ткнуться лбом в зеркало и стоять так долго-долго. Нужно было убрать следы случившегося и привести в порядок себя, прежде чем идти на рабочее место. Закончив свое дело, хвост повис, подергиваясь, как у раздраженной кошки. Баки сначала помыл руку, а потом ухватил его и сунул влажный от смазки конец под воду. От хвоста пошла волна странных ощущений, не отталкивающих, но и не особенно приятных. На самой вершине на секунду приоткрылась обычно плотно сомкнутая щелочка, но немедленно закрылась снова. Баки помыл хвост с мылом и обтер бумажными полотенцами. Потом теми же полотенцами протер кафель и напоследок раковину. Под конец, набрав еще салфеток, он тщательно подтерся, попытавшись по максимуму выдавить из себя остатки смазки. Однажды он этим пренебрег из-за недостатка времени, и, сидя на стуле, вскоре почувствовал, что из него течет. Причем весьма прилично. Пришлось сидеть дольше всех, делая вид, что у него срочная работа, чтобы не сверкать мокрым пятном на джинсах перед коллегами. Хвост тогда, видимо ощутив недовольство Баки, неделю вел себя паинькой и устраивал феерические оргазмы, словно подлизывался. Наконец Баки оделся, не без труда застегнул болты на джинсах, помогая неловкими протезными пальцами, и осмотрел туалет.

Вероятно, если бы кто-то проверил его с ультрафиолетом, то следы наверняка нашлись бы, но по крайней мере внешне все было благопристойно. Хвост словно почувствовал, что веселье закончилось, и уже сократился, став опять коротеньким отростком на пояснице. Баки вздохнул и отправился работать над распределительной башней, по крайней мере для нее у него были старые чертежи первоначальной постройки.

***

Звонок раздался вечером, когда Баки устроился уже на кровати, намереваясь посмотреть какое-нибудь кино в ноутбуке. Номер был незнаком, но Баки все равно нажал на кнопку ответа.

— Привет, Баки, — раздался из динамика до отвращения бодрый и напористый голос Стива Роджерса.

Поскольку дома Баки нередко ходил без трусов, только в свободных штанах, хвост смог немедленно выбраться, преодолев препятствие в виде нетугой резинки, растянуться сразу на приличную длину и потянуться к лицу Баки.

— О, привет, Стив, — ответил тот, отмахиваясь от надоедливого «компаньона».

Хвост на подобное внимания не обратил и погладил Баки по щеке, а потом двинулся к губам.

— Ну, как поиски квартиры? Удачно?

— К сожалению, нет, — в голосе Стива послышалось недовольство. — Цены заоблачные, а жилплощадь отвратительная. Моя хижина в Уганде была комфортабельней и просторней. Так что пока я застрял в «Холидэй Инн» на Манхэттене. Терпеть не могу Манхэттен. Предпочитаю Бруклин.

Баки, живший в доме постройки начала века неподалеку от Бруклинского моста, поежился. Похоже, у него не только хвост, но и язык обрел полную независимость от воли хозяина, потому что не успел он придержать его, как уже говорил Стиву:

— Я могу спросить в своем доме. Тут нередко освобождаются квартиры, и цена приемлемая. От подземки недалеко. А, и это самый центр Бруклина.

— Было бы очень здорово, — серьезно ответил Стив. — Гостиница — это хорошо, но я предпочитаю иметь собственную территорию.

— Я спрошу завтра утром у домоуправителя. Он живет на первом этаже, — пообещал Баки.

Хвост ткнулся в щеку и потерся, потом пощекотал кончик носа. Баки попытался отвести его левой рукой, но он легко выскользнул из неуклюжих протезных пальцев и принялся тереться о шею, поглаживая заодно под ухом. Баки вздохнул.

— Но я не поэтому звоню. Кстати, твой номер мне дала мисс Хилл. Надеюсь, ты не против, — журчал в ухе голос Стива.

Баки вздохнул еще раз и улегся на спину, ни дать не взять девочка-подросток, болтающая с подружкой по телефону. Вот только у девочек не бывает странных отростков на пояснице, стремящихся устроить секс-развлечение в любой момент. Хвост оставил лицо и шею Баки в покое и сократился. Баки знал, что радоваться этому рано. И действительно: вернувшись в штаны, хвост опять полез к заднице.

— Нет, все в порядке, — ответил он Стиву, прикрывая глаза.

Хвост как раз медленно скользил вверх-вниз по расселине, щекоча порой сомкнутый анус.

— Так вот по объектам, — сменил тему Стив, становясь сразу очень деловым. — Я еще не вчитывался, но пролистал. Расскажи-ка мне про мост, хочу сегодня еще посидеть над чертежами.

— Мост… — повторил Баки. — У меня нет под рукой расчетов…

— И не надо, — перебил Стив. — Меня интересует скорее общая ситуация.

— В общем, он расположен в одном скверике. Ему больше ста лет, и он совсем проржавел, так, что ходить по нему опасно. Нужно его снимать и заменять другим. Но он расположен на аллее, по которой ходят много людей, поэтому его нельзя просто демонтировать. Брок — это был инженер, с которым мы работали вместе — сделал первичные замеры, но там еще крепления, нужно было лезть под мост, а он… В общем, я не могу ничего сделать, пока у меня замеров нижней части и креплений. А Брок все никак не мог до них добраться. А потом уволился.

Когда Баки начал вспоминать о Броке, хвост прекратил свои манипуляции. Он выполз из-под резинки со стороны живота и удлинился так, что его кончик оказался у Баки перед лицом. Теперь щелочка на конце приоткрылась сильнее, и из нее появилось острие шипа. Баки грустно посмотрел на него. То, что Брок уволился, было напрямую связано с хвостом и расположенным на его конце жалом.

— Понимаю, — медленно ответил Стив. — Значит, исторический объект. На фото выглядит симпатично.

— Я его никогда не видел, — признался Баки. — Я почти никогда не бываю на объектах сам. Только чертежи.

Он услышал, как Стив хмыкнул, потом раздался какой-то шорох и стук.

— Тогда я прихвачу завтра свои ботинки покрепче, подъеду в бюро, а потом отправлюсь прямиком к мосту. Мне требуется сопровождение от городских властей или типа того?

— Сквером заведует частная компания, номер должен быть на титульном листе. Там есть такая мисс Дарси Льюис, с ней можно договориться.

— Тогда первым делом позвоним ей завтра, — подвел итог Стив. — Еще раз извини за звонок в неурочное время. До завтра, Баки.

— До завтра, Стив, — ответил Баки.

Отключив телефон, Баки отбросил его в сторону, резко спустил штаны, приподняв бедра, и вцепился в член. Хвост рывком выгнулся и стремительным броском ввинтился в задницу. Баки застонал, принимаясь дрочить себе в жестком темпе. Внезапно отброшенный в сторону телефон зазвонил снова. Кое-как обтерев ладонь, Баки дотянулся до него и ткнул в зеленую трубку на экране.

— Я тут подумал, — раздалось снова, — может, поужинаем завтра вместе? Я наверняка не вернусь в бюро до окончания рабочего дня, но мне не хочется откладывать это дело с мостом надолго. Обсудим все по горячим следам. Я угощаю.

Баки пришлось изо всех сил закусить губу, чтобы не заорать. Хвост взбесился, иначе и не скажешь, и довел Баки до разрядки в пару секунд. Едва глотнув воздуха, тот прохрипел:

— Буду очень рад.

— Тогда заметано, — с какой-то первобытной жизнерадостностью ответил Стив и отключился, даже не сказав до свидания.

Баки уронил руку с зажатым в ней телефоном на матрас и застонал. Кажется, совместная работа окажется сложнее, чем он думал.

***

Баки спал плохо и беспокойно. Под утро хвост опять начал метаться, но Баки не выдержал: пошел и встал под холодный душ. Вылез из него продрогший, зато хвост отстал. Собрался и поехал в бюро. Оказался самым первым на рабочем месте, даже мисс Хилл еще не появилась. Он проверил почту, поработал над чертежом, потом позвонил на пробу мисс Льюис. Похоже, та тоже была ранней пташкой, потому что ответила сразу. Он договорился насчет осмотра моста для Стива и пошел выпить кофе. Наконец бюро начало оживать.

Стив приехал вовремя. На этот раз на нем были джинсы, клетчатая рубашка и высокие ботинки. Волосы и борода были отмыты и расчесаны. Вместо вещмешка через плечо висела большая сумка. Из нее он достал папки с документацией и потрепанный, но явно хороший ноутбук. Было видно, что это рабочая машина, которую берут с собой на стройки, а не домашний настольный аппарат. Они с Баки заняли небольшую комнату для совещаний, где обычно проходили планерки, и разложили имеющиеся наметки на столе.

— Вот, у меня есть замеры внешней стороны опор и поверхности. Но неплохо бы перепроверить. Мне нужны как можно более подробные замеры снизу, все ракурсы. Если возможно, то и фотографии берегов, на которые мост опирается. Я попробую спроектировать подушку, чтобы грунт не оползал, будет надежнее.

Стив, который делал заметки в таком же потрепанном, как и ноутбук, планшете, кивнул.

— Понял, сделаю. Фотографии или лазерная съемка?

— А у тебя есть аппарат для лазерной? У нас нет. Фьюри не хочет покупать, а Брок считал, что и без него все прекрасно.

— Есть. У меня в машине целый чемодан причиндалов, забрал вчера в аэропорту. Он был в особом багаже. Ты звонил этой, как ее…

— Дарси Льюис? Да, она ждет тебя к половине одиннадцатого.

— Прекрасно. Так, сейчас девять… Должен успеть. Давай-ка дальше.

— Кран, — сразу сказал Баки. — Заказчик на грани того, чтобы отказаться, нужно быстрее.

— Как всегда, все нужно делать вчера, — пробормотал себе под нос Стив.

Он потянулся мимо Баки к папке с заметками, и того окатило приятным мужским запахом здорового тела. Хвост ожил и по ощущениям попытался встопорщиться. Баки глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки, но стало только хуже. Такое уже было, давно, еще в школе.

— Тебе лучше поехать сейчас, — обратился он к Стиву. — Кран — проект обширный, за полчаса не обсудишь. Давай его на потом. Вдруг попадешь в пробку… Я им позвоню и договорюсь, что ты завтра подъедешь и все посмотришь, сделаем прикидки, соберем данные для статика. Тот посчитает, пока ты будешь делать замеры.

— Ну, как скажешь, — кивнул Стив. — На вечер все в силе?

Баки сглотнул.

— Конечно. Полседьмого?

— Заметано. Тогда до вечера.

Стив собрал свои вещи и протянул на прощание руку. Может, Баки показалось, да наверняка показалось, но он чуть дольше задержал ее в своей широкой жесткой ладони с бугорками мозолей и напоследок скользнул подушечками пальцев по ладони. Баи едва дождался, пока Стив выйдет и упал головой на сложенные на столе руки. Давно его так не колбасило. Очень давно. С того самого года, когда их выпускной класс готовился к весеннему балу…

***

Хвост был у Баки всегда, сколько он себя помнил. Мама рассказывала, что он с ним родился. Правда, в детстве он был неподвижным и коротеньким. Когда Баки было полгода, врачи попытались его ампутировать. Никто не ожидал, что ампутация вызовет массивное кровотечение, так что Баки едва не умрет. Он выкарабкался, а самое обидное, что хвост вскоре отрос снова. После этого мама твердо заявила, что пришибет каждого, кто только посмеет приблизиться к Баки со скальпелем.

В детском саду и начальной школе только воспитатели и медсестра были осведомлены о его особенности. Баки всегда ревниво следил за тем, чтобы никто никогда не узнал о его тайне. Лет до четырнадцати это было не слишком сложно. Но однажды, вскоре после того, как у Баки случился его первый «мокрый сон», он ощутил, что его обычно неподвижный отросток шевельнулся. Баки удивился. Он был один дома, и поэтому подошел к зеркалу и попросту спустил штаны. На его глазах хвост вдруг начал удлиняться, не теряя при этом в толщине, и вскоре вытянулся метра на полтора, гибко изогнувшись вверх. Баки не верил своим глазам. Он пощупал хвост и попытался им двинуть, но тот, похоже, его желаниям не поддавался.

С тех пор хвост стал куда беспокойнее. Баки порой с ума сходил от того, что хвост не желал оставаться под штанами. Он елозил, терся и щекотал. Иногда жизнь с ним была натуральной пыткой. Пока не оказалось, что хвост способен на большее.

Например, подрочить. Первый раз это случилось ночью, и Баки даже не понял, что произошло. Его словно трогал кто-то другой, и это было очень круто. Наутро хвост опять полез к нему, когда Баки стоял под душем. Теперь Баки увидел все наяву: хвост обернулся вокруг ствола, сделав два витка, и принялся двигаться вверх-вниз. В какой-то момент из его кончика начала выделяться смазка, прозрачная, без вкуса и без запаха: Баки потом проверил. По смазке хвост двигался куда бодрее, и Баки очень быстро кончил. Потом он обмыл хвост теплой водой с гелем для душа и уже не удивился, когда тот сократился, приняв свой обычный скромный вид.

На пару лет Баки превратился в самого удовлетворенного подростка из своего окружения. Ему не приходилось дрочить себе, к его услугам всегда был его подвижный неутомимый хвост. Разумеется, никому об этом Баки не рассказал. Когда он представлял, как скажет врачу, что его хвост может вырастать до шести футов длиной и совершать почти осмысленные действия, ему становилось смертельно плохо. И Баки молчал. Интересно, что на любых осмотрах хвост, фигурально выражаясь, притворялся ветошью и стеснительно висел десятисантиметровым отростком.

Но потом в жизни Баки случился Дик. Тот пришел к ним в класс в предпоследнем году, и Баки… В общем, почитав мамины и Беккины журналы, Баки понял, что влюбился. Иначе объяснить то, что с ним происходило, Баки не мог. Рядом с Диком он терял дар речи, ему становилось жарко, хотелось выпендриваться изо всех сил, привлекая к себе внимание, и одновременно забиться в угол подальше. Мельчайшие признаки внимания со стороны Дика вызывали у Баки приступы щенячьего восторга. Ради него он был готов на все, хоть из окна выйти, хоть классную руководительницу дурой обозвать. Почти в самом конце учебного года Баки и Дик помогали в библиотеке, и оказались наедине за стеллажами… Все вышло почти само по себе, но они посмотрели друг на друга и не отвели глаза. А потом вдруг потянулись друг к другу и поцеловались. Поцелуй был совершенно детским, они едва коснулись друг друга губами, но куда важнее был тот факт, что они оба испытывали влечение друг к другу.

Там же за стеллажами было решено, что вести себя надо осмотрительно, никогда никому ни о чем не рассказывать… И они соблюдали это правило. Их считали лучшими друзьями. А они медленно искали пути друг к другу, не зная точно, как следует вести себя двум парням. Хвост бешено вертелся всякий раз, когда они не только встречались, но и когда Баки просто думал о Дике (а это было почти постоянно), и при возможности то дрочил Баки, то поглаживал его яйца, то ласкал там, куда Баки вовсе не думал соваться.

Однажды, когда родителей Баки не было дома, он пригласил Дика в гости. Планировался просмотр видеофильмов с попкорном и немного… ну, того, чем они могли заняться наедине. Баки созрел до того, чтобы признаться Дику, что у него есть такой вот странный отросток… хвост, собственно. Он очень надеялся, что Дик отнесется к этому с пониманием. Так и вышло. Дик удивился, но его это совершенно не оттолкнуло. Он даже дотронулся до хвоста пальцем. И это стало концом всему. В секунды хвост достиг своей максимальной длины, вызвав у Дика неуверенный дрожащий смешок, а потом он вдруг скользнул по его щеке и ткнулся в рот. Дик отпрянул с вскриком, отмахиваясь. Баки забормотал извинения. Дик вдруг потянулся к нему. Короче, вместо просмотра фильма у них случился неловкий и неумелый, самый первый секс. И все получилось просто обалденно, никакой хвост не мешал им, наоборот, он активно помогал, ласкал, поглаживал… А вот потом из его кончика вдруг выскользнул толстый, чуть изогнутый шип, похожий на клык ядовитой змеи, и этим шипом хвост ужалил Дика в шею.

Похоже, это было не очень больно, по крайней мере, Дик не пожаловался. Страшно было другое. Его лицо, еще минуту назад открытое и полное интереса к Баки, вдруг стало пустым. Он словно перестал замечать Баки напрочь. Молча встал, оделся и ушел. Баки остался сидеть на кровати, недоумевая, что же произошло.

На его звонки Дик не отвечал. На следующее утро, когда Баки вошел в класс, тот даже не повернулся в его сторону. Баки подошел, попытался заговорить… Бесполезно. Казалось, что Дик совершенно забыл, что между ними что-то было. Он смотрел на Баки как на пустое место, хуже того, он словно стал испытывать к нему искреннюю неприязнь. Баки решил, что причиной тому стал секс, но, поскольку Дик с ним не разговаривал, он так и не узнал точно.

В классе некоторое время обсуждали разлад между друзьями, как все думали, потом начались каникулы, и все забыли про них. Баки переживал тяжело. Хвост в это время стал его единственным компаньоном и утешением. Однажды он потрогал его между ягодиц, потом принялся ласкать там, потом однажды проник внутрь, немного совсем… К концу лета хвост мог трахнуть Баки. Или это сам Баки трахал себя хвостом. Это было безумие, но оно помогало ему отвлечься.

После каникул он узнал, что Дик перевелся в другую школу. Это добило Баки. Теперь он боялся с кем-то заговорить, опасаясь, что в конце все выльется в то же самое. Однако надолго его не хватило: возможно, он просто был влюбчивым по натуре или так сошлось… Однажды на уроке химии его напарник по лабораторным работам не пришел, и к Баки поставили рыжеволосого Майка. Баки не сразу понял, что начинается то же самое, что и с Диком. С Майком у них был только один общий курс, и виделись они раз в неделю, поэтому развивалось все медленнее. Теперь хвост Баки не только дрочил, он его полноценно трахал, порой даже удерживая руки, обмотавшись вокруг сложенных предплечий. Баки открывал новые и новые особенности анального секса и по средам виделся на химии с Майком. Они поцеловались после бейсбольного матча, где их школьная команда победила с хорошим отрывом. Баки не стал тянуть дальше, в конце концов, он предпочел бы заняться любовью не с собственным пусть своевольным, но выростом тела. Однако и с Майком все получилось точно так же. После секса хвост ужалил его, как ни пытался Баки это предотвратить, после чего Майк перестал с Баки разговаривать, на химии сменил напарника и вообще делал вид, что забыл, кто Баки такой. Баки выл и плакал, оставаясь наедине с собой и не понимая, в чем же проблема.

Хуже того, его соученики заметили это и, видимо, принялись донимать Майка расспросами. Что уж он им рассказал, Баки так и не узнал, однако постепенно все стали держаться от него на расстоянии. Все это время хвост тоже висел тряпочкой и к Баки не приставал. Учебный год закончился, Баки сдал тесты и получил приглашения от трех колледжей. Он выбрал Бостон: не очень далеко от дома, но и не слишком близко.

Жизнь в кампусе настроила его на романтический и оптимистический лад. Он подумал, что, может быть, хвост хотел, чтобы Баки вел гетеросексуальный образ жизни. Может, он желал потомства… В колледже нетрудно было переспать с девушкой, они не стеснялись следовать зову своего тела. Баки пригласил одну на свидание, потом они попытались потрахаться… У Баки не стояло. Ничего схожего с тем жаром, который охватывал его рядом с Диком или Майком, не было и в помине. Хвост вырвался на свободу и ужалил девушку еще до того, как они вообще занялись любовью.

Девушка ушла, а хвост внезапно оживился и трахнул Баки так, что тот орал и плакал.

Были и еще эксперименты, и все они заканчивались печально.

Однажды, напившись пьяным, Баки попытался хвост отрезать. От боли и вида крови он отключился, а когда пришел в себя, то сидел в большой красной луже, хвост адски болел, и сил резать дальше у Баки не было. Наутро он с трудом отмыл свернувшуюся кровь с пола. Хвост поболел, а потом зажил, даже шрама не осталось.

Баки стал рассматривать его как наказание за какие-то неведомые ему грехи.

Некогда веселый и общительный, Баки постепенно превращался в бирюка. К завершению учебы у него не было ни одного друга, никого, с кем он мог бы поговорить по душам, кроме родителей. Но потом умер его отец, а мама с Беккой и близнецами переехала на западное побережье, в тепло. Баки не захотел покидать Нью-Йорк. Ни Майами, ни Сан-Франциско, ни Лос-Анджелес не привлекали его. Он снял небольшую квартирку с видом на Бруклинский мост, нашел работу в крупном конструкторском бюро и привык коротать вечера и выходные с хвостом наперевес.

***

Баки воспользовался тем, что пришел на работу рано, и ушел поэтому тоже пораньше. Он хотел успеть привести себя в порядок перед тем, как встретиться со Стивом. Ничего особенно, просто не хотелось выглядеть рядом с ним унылым обсоском. Баки ни в коем случае не хотел начинать с коллегой ни малейшей интрижки: во-первых, именно потому, что они были коллегами. Во-вторых, потому что работать с человеком, когда он перестает на тебя реагировать… Брок вот сходу уволился, даже отказался от выходного пособия, которое ему полагалось, если бы он отработал еще две недели. А все из-за Баки с его хвостом. Поэтому сегодня Баки был твердо намерен держать отросток при себе. Он никого не ужалит, особенно Стива, скорее Баки сам подставится.

Наскоро приняв душ, Баки надел плотные облегающие трусы и узкие черные джинсы. Теперь хвост был прижат к телу двумя слоями ткани и широким кожаным ремнем. Баки не оставил ему ни единой лазейки. Чтобы никакие шевеления не были заметны, он надел футболку и рубашку навыпуск. Что и говорить, смотрелось все вместе круто. Рубашку ему прислала Бекка, и она идеально подходила под цвет его глаз. У сестры всегда был отменный вкус. Баки вздохнул, рассматривая себя в зеркало. Одиночество укололось внутри как-то особенно болезненно.

Чтобы не впадать в меланхолию, он включил спотифай, нажал на самый энергичный свой плейлист и, активно подпевая, принялся убираться. Может, он снимет кого-нибудь после того, как они со Стивом распрощаются. Плевать на последствия, если он станет безразличен чужому человеку, то невелика беда.

В бар он опоздал минут на десять. Несмотря на полумрак, он сразу заметил Стива. Его широкие плечи просто притягивали к себе взгляд. Хвост дернулся, стоило Баки увидеть Роджерса, но вскоре затих, лишенный свободы движения.

— Извини, я задержался, — произнес Баки, подходя к столику.

Стив вскинул голову, его полный яркий рот растянулся в улыбке, и сердце Баки сделало «бултых», чуть не перевернувшись на месте.

Нельзя было одному человеку так выглядеть, иметь такую фигуру и, черт, так завлекательно пахнуть. После целого дня на свежем воздухе от Стива пахло листвой и потом. Баки чуть не поперхнулся, а хвост попытался прорвать преграды и встать торчком. К счастью, ему это не удалось.

— Ничего, — ответил Стив. — Я сам только пришел, мне еще даже мое пиво не принесли.

Баки обрадовался. Садясь напротив, он отметил, что волосы у Стива растрепались, на щеке виднелся грязный след, а, скосив глаза, он отметил, что ботинки напоминали скорее два комка глины, чем нормальную обувь.

— Как замеры? — поинтересовался Баки. — Все получилось?

Стив закатил глаза и принялся рассказывать, какая бестолковая эта Дарси Льюис, как мешала она ему целый день, как он полез под мост без страховки, лишь бы избавиться от ее болтовни… В этот момент подошла девушка в переднике, повязанном на джинсы.

— Пиво, — сообщила она и поставила на стол кувшин и два стакана.

Стив пожал плечами, развел руками и улыбнулся еще шире, как бы извиняясь и говоря: «Ну мы же собирались выпить». Баки благодарно кивнул.

— Еду заказывать будете? — поинтересовалась официантка.

— Посоветуешь что-нибудь? — обратился Стив к Баки.

Если честно, Баки не ходил на свидания. Он вообще избегал контактов. Недавно сделал глупость, попробовал ответить на заигрывания Брока и… В общем, от такого вопроса у него внутри вспыхнуло солнце.

— Тут хорошие жареные ребрышки, — сказал Баки, — не на гриле, но вкусные. И картошка по-деревенски.

— О, прекрасно. — Стив даже потер руки. — Тогда нам большое блюдо этих ваших ребрышек и три порции картошки в одной миске. Или ты предпочтешь что-то другое?

— Нет, все в порядке, — кивнул Баки. — Спасибо.

Безразлично кивнув, официантка ушла, и они остались в относительном уединении.

— Ну так что там с мостом? — начал Баки, но Стив прервал его взмахом руки.

— Дай глотку промочить, — извиняющимся тоном произнес он, разливая пиво по стаканам. — За первый рабочий день в Нью-Йорке.

Баки улыбнулся. Стив был такой непосредственный, и это было так освежающе. Баки не мог на него наглядеться, ему нравилось все: и неумытое лицо, и грязь, скопившаяся за день под ногтями, и растрепанная борода. Словно Стива перенесли откуда-то, где жизнь кипит, яркая и полнокровная, в серый блеклый мир большого города.

Опустошив одним духом свой стакан на три четверти, Стив отер рукой усы и удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку стула. Хвост затрепетал. Стив начал рассказывать про мост и его особенности, но Баки не слушал. Проклятый отросток отчаялся выбраться наружу, но это его не остановило. Он начал удлиняться, и Баки почувствовал, как он ползет ниже, раздвигая ягодицы и подбираясь к яйцам. Джинсы были узкие, поэтому хвост выпустил немного смазки и пополз, иначе этого назвать было нельзя. Баки попытался вжаться в стул под собой, но от этого стал ощущать продвижение хвоста только интенсивнее. Толчок прямо под мошонку заставил его вздрогнуть, но, к счастью, Стив не заметил. Баки прикусил изнутри щеку, чтобы сдержаться и сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.

— В общем, я попытался подлезть под опору, но поскользнулся и сел в грязь, — расслышал он. — Хорошо, что я всегда ношу с собой запасной комплект одежды. Вот только ботинки прихватить не догадался.

Только сейчас Баки обратил внимание на то, что рубашка на Стиве была не коричневая, как утром, а синяя, но она тоже была клетчатой и выглядела настолько старомодной, что ему это даже не бросилось в глаза.

— Мисс Льюис позволила мне переодеться у них в бюро.

— Надеюсь, камеры там не было, — ляпнул вдруг Баки.

Почему-то его охватило раздражение, и он подумал, что накинет к расчетам окончательной стоимости исполнения заказа процентов десять, просто чтобы эту Льюис лишили премии.

Стив посмотрел на него, прищурившись.

— Надеюсь, я с ней больше не встречусь, — пробормотал он. — Не хотелось бы подозревать, что она видела мою молочно-белую задницу.

Баки едва не завыл. Его богатое и тренированное роликами с порнхаба воображение немедленно подкинуло ему картинку этакой молочной луны, разделенной посередине складочкой, и хвост задрожал, дернулся и прополз под яйцами до самого члена. Он улегся в расщелине, вдавился в мошонку, а самым кончиком уперся в уздечку безжалостно стиснутого члена, после чего волнообразно двинулся взад и вперед. Баки опустил голову, молясь, чтобы его румянец оказался приписан действию алкоголя.

Стив между делом разлил еще пива. Они выпили, причем Баки даже пытался поддерживать непринужденную беседу. Рассказывал, что домоуправителя не застал, но добьется своего, говорил, на что и куда стоит сходить в Нью-Йорке в первую очередь, напомнил, что скоро начнутся распродажи… Стив хмыкал и отпивал пиво маленькими глоточками. Потом он замолчал, и Баки понял: сейчас ему зададут _очень важный вопрос_ и принялся прикидывать, что лучше: соврать о своей ориентации или признаться сразу, чтобы расставить все точки над i. Но к вопросу, который задал ему Стив, он оказался не готов совершенно.

— Как это случилось? — спросил он и дотронулся указательным пальцем до тыльной стороны протеза Баки.

Тот настолько расслабился, что забыл, что руку следовало спрятать под стол.

Бесновавшийся до этого хвост замер, словно ощутил страх Баки.

А тот посмотрел на свою левую руку, сжал пальцы — протез сработал с легким механическим шорохом. Стив с интересом следил за процессом. Баки по его лицу видел, что вопросы еще остались. Что ж, ничего постыдного в потере руки не было (в этом его убеждал терапевт, пока Баки лечился и ему подбирали протез), поэтому он решил рассказать.

— Это… произошло, когда я устроился на работу. Моя мама и сестра с братьями переехали из Нью-Йорка, а я остался. Я работал тогда в неплохой фирме, купил себе машину… Однажды утром я не справился с управлением и влетел в пробку. Произошла авария. Я многого не помню, но мне раздробило и почти оторвало кисть руки и часть предплечья. Я истекал кровью, пока меня не вытащили. Руку спасти не удалось. Потом мне сделали протез: мне выплатили компенсацию и страховку, я ехал на работу, поэтому это расценивалось как травма на рабочем месте… Однако саму работу я потерял. Реабилитация заняла немало времени, мне пришлось приспосабливаться жить с одной рукой, машину я больше не водил… Я переехал в квартиру поменьше, нашел работу в фирме попроще. Думаю, что Фьюри испытывает ко мне что-то вроде… сочувствия. По крайней мере, он дал мне пробное задание, а потом взял на испытательный срок. И я уже полтора года в фирме.

Рассказывая, Баки крутил перед собой стакан, рисуя на столе круги и линии собравшимся на стекле конденсатом. Он не все рассказал Стиву. Он ничего не сказал о том, каково это было — лежать в груде металла, слыша, как кричат люди вокруг и ожидая, что вот-вот вспыхнет бензин. Каково это, когда не можешь пошевелиться. Тогда у Баки были длинные волосы, и их зажало, он даже не мог как следует повернуть голову: было слишком больно. И еще рука. Его руку, точнее, его самого спас хвост. Рука была зажата, Баки не видел, что с ней, но она ужасно, умопомрачительно, сумасшедше болела. И тогда к ней пробрался хвост и обвился чуть ниже локтя как змея, сжавшись в мертвой хватке. Он остановил кровотечение не хуже жгута, но сдавливал руку слишком долго. Именно поэтому руку пришлось отрезать. Баки не был в обиде: он был уверен, что хвост спас его. Именно после аварии он начал принимать хвост как часть себя. Или как странного, безгласного и, скорее всего, безмозглого компаньона, однако надежного и верного. Мысли Баки хвост, похоже, расценил как одобрение и оживился. Баки дернулся.

— Пойду… пойду помою руки, — сказал он Стиву. — Руку. Еду наверняка принесут вскоре.

Стив кивнул, посмотрев на него немного странно. Идя через зал, Баки порадовался, что надел длинную рубашку. Кто его знает, как там его хвост смотрелся под джинсами.

Он зашел в мужской туалет, удостоверился, что никого в нем нет, и, на ходу расстегивая джинсы, направился к дальней кабинке. Хвост дергался и вибрировал, беспорядочно натирая ему промежность. Терпеть это не было сил, а ему еще надо было пересидеть еду и обсудить со Стивом второй проект.

***

Стиву очень понравился Баки, несмотря на то, что вел тот себя порой странновато. Но Стив отвык от общения с американцами, так что это как раз Стив мог быть странным, а Баки вполне соответствовал современным представлениям о яппи. В Африке, в которой Стив с очень короткими перерывами на поездки в Европу, провел последние лет пять, отношения были иными, роль Стива была иной, вся жизнь строилась на других принципах. Он был белым и образованным, но он жил вместе с рабочими, планируя и помогая строить дамбы и запруды для орошения земли. К нему относились и уважительно, и немного свысока: глупый американец поначалу не умел ни устроить себе спальное место, ни найти съедобного, ни пить бурую, воняющую тиной воду. Всему этому Стив научился. Пережил несколько приступов дизентерии, подцепил желтую лихорадку, сломал ногу и месяц провалялся в местном госпитале, но все это сделало его только сильнее. Но лишь одного ему недоставало: человеческой близости. У африканцев понятия о дружбе и отношениях были иными. Кроме того, однополые отношения были табуированы настолько строго, что Стив ни за что не признался бы в том, что заинтересован в подобном. Даже не столько ради себя, но и ради безопасности потенциального партнера.

И вот, вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, ему буквально в первый же день попался Баки Барнс. На самом деле Стив приехал к Фьюри, чтобы вежливо отклонить предложение. Он заработал достаточно, ему хотелось отдохнуть, прийти в себя, подумать, чем он хочет заняться, а не превращаться внезапно в рядового инженера, но Баки… Угловатый и гибкий одновременный, чуть неловкий, настороженный, но чувственный до мозга костей. Стив аж застонал внутренне, почуяв его. Баки стоил всех мостов и подвесных кранов. И Стив сказал да. Подумаешь, какой-нибудь месяц, Ник разгребет дела и найдет ему замену. А Стив погреется немного около Баки, вернет себе манеры нормального человека, стряхнет пыль и годы и тогда отправится куда-нибудь еще. Если честно, документы он попросил с собой, чтобы прочитать их. Из объяснений он почти ничего не понял: он смотрел на рот Баки, на то, как он поправляет волосы, как стыдливо прячет левую руку то под бумаги, то под стол, и Стиву хотелось взять его протез в ладони и сказать, что ему он совсем не мешает. Однако так в Америке люди не делали, насколько Стив помнил, поэтому он старался сохранять заинтересованный вид, кивал, поддакивал и размышлял, когда можно пригласить Баки на первое свидание: сразу? Через пару дней? Подождать одну-две недели?

В результате Стив позвал его выпить, завуалировав личный интерес рабочей необходимостью. И вот теперь Баки сбежал. Иначе объяснить его уход Стив не мог. Он был уверен, что Баки скроется, а наутро стыдливо пояснит, что ему позвонили, и он должен был… С горя Стив допил все пиво и махнул официантке, прося повторить. А потом почувствовал, что надо бы избавиться от излишков жидкости.

***

Баки вовсе не сбежал и даже не думал. Просто хвост довел его до края. Стоило расстегнуть и приспустить штаны, как член мгновенно выпрямился, а наглый тентакль вытянулся и жадно толкнулся внутрь, в так хорошо ему известное отверстие. Баки уперся руками в стену и застонал. Звук отразился от кафеля и панелей и прозвучал громко и отчаянно. Баки задрожал. Хвост тянул время, двигаясь медленно, лаская, распаляя, но не позволяя кончить. Баки попытался себе подрочить, хвост принялся произвольно менять ритм, словно специально затягивая трах и раз за разом обламывая Баки оргазм. Баки аж захныкал, так сильно хотелось ему кончить, так хотелось, чтобы это желание, эти тоска и горечь на секунду покинули его.

Он хотел Стива и не мог себе даже позволить к нему приблизиться. В школе он еще не осознавал, какой разрушительной силой обладал его придаток, позднее он просто проверял, не вкладывая особенных чувств в партнеров, а сейчас, всего сутки после знакомства, он смертельно хотел бы быть вместе со Стивом. Но именно это было невозможно.

За собственными стонами, за хлюпаньем, шорохами, шумом крови в ушах он не расслышал, как дверь туалета открылась. Вошедший двигался осторожно, хоть и не таился. Баки не обращал на посторонние звуки никакого внимания, они словно скользили по краю сознания, не проникая в область осмысления. Пока дверь кабинки, в которой скрывался Баки, не отворилась, тихонько скрипнув.

Потому что он совершенно позабыл ее запереть.

— Что за… — произнес до ужаса знакомый голос, и в следующее мгновение хвост рывком покинул тело Баки, удлинился и напрягся.

Баки обернулся. В дверном проеме стоял Стив, ошеломленный и напуганный, а его шею дважды обвивал еще влажный от смазки хвост. Конец его, изогнутый подобно шее кобры, дрожал, а острый шип выдвинулся на всю длину и касался кожи на скуле Стива.

— О, нет, — простонал Баки. — Нет…

Хвост напрягся, и лицо Стива начало краснеть, он вскинул руки к шее.

— Нет! — воскликнул Баки, сам не зная, предупреждает ли он Стива или собственный хвост. — Нет, не надо!

Похоже, Стив принял на свой счет, потому что замер, только пытался дышать.

— Прости, — едва сдерживаясь, почти простонал Баки. — Я не хотел… Черт, я совсем не хотел…

Они могли бы быть просто коллегами. Может, даже друзьями. Работать вместе, ходить после работы в бар, на выходных иногда в кино. Стиву было плевать на отсутствующую руку. У Стива тоже никого не было, он был свободен. Они могли бы просто общаться. Но Баки не умел так, и его отвратительный мерзкий хвост грозил лишить его хоть какой-то возможности общения с приятным человеком.

— Баки… — прохрипел Стив.

Коготь царапнул его шею, но немедленно отодвинулся.

— Прости, Стив, — произнес Баки еще раз. — Мне придется… Я должен…

Хвост рывком дернул Стива, заставив войти в кабинку. Баки повернулся к нему, и хвост медленно расслабился.

— Уходи, Стив, — прошептал Баки, словно хвост мог их слышать. — Беги. Пока он тебя не ужалил.

Баки слишком плохо знал Стива. На его месте любой воспользовался бы возможностью побега, но Стив остался стоять, словно прирос к выложенному плитками полу.

— А если нет? — ухмыльнулся он, внаглую пожирая Баки глазами: его спущенные джинсы и стоящий член, который и не подумал опадать, несмотря на ситуацию.

Баки продолжал хотеть Стива несмотря ни на что. Возможно, даже сильнее, чем раньше, потому что тот остался, даже увидев редкостную пугающую хтонь, что росла у Баки почти из задницы.

— Тогда, — произнес Баки, прищуриваясь и понижая голос почти до шепота, — я буду вынужден трахнуть тебя.

Стив посмотрел на него так же прищурив глаза и вдруг начал расстегивать ремень.

— Я об этом уже который год мечтаю, — откровенно заявил он. — Я не трахался с людьми с тех пор, как уехал в Африку.

Баки с трудом поверил своим ушам. Он надеялся, что Стив, выглядящий как образец альфа-самца, психанет и смотается, но тот уже спускал штаны.

— У меня ничего нет, — сразу предупредил Стив. — В смысле, я сдавал все анализы недавно. Но смазки и резинок у меня тоже нет.

От Стива, целый день проведшего на свежем воздухе, пахло терпким сильным духом здорового мужчины, и от этого запаха Баки повело. Он качнулся к нему навстречу, и их члены, напряженные и чувствительные, соприкоснулись. От этого по телу словно прошел электрический разряд.

— Я уже сколько лет ни с кем… — дурея от собственной откровенности, признался Баки. — После аварии так вообще…

Стив вдруг обнял его могучими ручищами и прижал к себе, словно хотел распластать Баки по собственной груди и вплавить себе под кожу.

— Мне не мешает, — шепнул он ему на ухо. — И даже эта странная штука… Которая, кстати, лезет сейчас ко мне в задницу.

Баки вспыхнул.

— Он… Из него смазка выделяется… — пробормотал он. — Он помогает…

Стив прервал его глубоким и яростным поцелуем, который разом смял губы и вышиб из головы все лишние мысли. Баки застонал, потираясь о Стива, чувствуя, что хвост что-то делает, но не зная, что именно.

— Можешь… — произнес Стив, отрываясь от Баки и жадно глядя на его рот, — можешь мне уже вставить? Прямо сейчас… Потому что если нет, то твоя… зверушка сейчас все сделает за тебя.

Баки оттолкнулся от твердого тела, и Стив немедленно послушался. Им с трудом удалось развернуться в тесной кабинке, но потом Стив уперся руками в стену над сливным бачком, а Баки притерся к нему сзади. Он скользнул ему пальцами между ягодиц: там было влажно, хвост постарался. Баки по себе знал, как расслабляюще действует его секрет, работавший лучше любой силиконовой смазки, но при этом совершенно не имевший ни вкуса, ни запаха. Он не стал тянуть, только погладил Стива членом между ягодиц, и тот отозвался глухим стоном и сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, оттопыривая задницу. Та оказалась именно такой, какой Баки ее себе представлял: белая, как сметана, с редкими золотистыми волосками и пятнышками веснушек. Крепкая, подтянутая, плотная и мягкая одновременно.

С первого же толчка Баки проскользнул внутрь. Это было невероятное и основательно забытое чувство, влажный и тесный жар охватил его, и хотелось оказаться в нем как можно глубже. Он ухватил Стива за бедра, еще следя за тем, чтобы не поранить его протезом, и начал двигаться, пока медленно, наслаждаясь каждым оттенком ощущений.

Потому что у него был этот один-единственный раз, и он хотел запомнить его до мельчайшей подробности, чтобы потом вспоминать каждый выдох Стива, каждую легкую волну дрожи, которую Баки ощущал ладонью. Стив едва заметно подмахивал, и Баки вело от того, как слаженно они двигались, словно всегда знали друг друга. Хвост, до этого напряженный, но почти неподвижный, принялся ласкать Баки, словно желая заставить его ускориться. Баки зажмурился, чтобы удержать накипавшие на глазах слезы. Ему было обидно, но одновременно непередаваемо хорошо.

Стив опустил руку, и Баки видел, как двигается его локоть. Он был не против. Эти минуты — все, что у них осталось. Пока он еще мог, Баки прижался к спине Стива, потерся о ткань его рубашки, а потом кое-как дотянулся до шеи и, убрав мешающий воротник, прижался губами к солоноватой коже. Отросшие волосы Стива щекотали Баки лицо и лезли в рот, и это тоже было кое-что, что он хотел запомнить. Как и то, насколько резкими стали движения Стива, и как сам Баки не мог больше медлить. Хвост терся о его промежность, усиливая ощущения и ускоряя приближение оргазма.

Баки вцепился зубами в ткань рубашки, чтобы не орать слишком громко. Ему было так хорошо, оргазм перетряхнул его, лишив разом сил и желания сопротивляться. Может, хвост и не будет… Баки ощутил движение возле своей щеки, и распахнул глаза. Он попытался ухватить его, но промахнулся: хвост всегда знал, что он собирается сделать и был намного быстрее. Как во сне Баки увидел шип, торчащий из влажного от смазки кончика, а потом тот быстро клюнул Стива в шею. Все.

Баки еще даже был в нем. Он даже не успел отодвинуться. Он даже не знал, насколько хорошо помнил то, как изменился взгляд каждого, с кем он раньше был. Как из заинтересованного он превратился в наполненный отвращением. Видеть подобное сейчас, когда Стив обернется, Баки не мог. Это было выше его сил вообще, а в отношении Стива и подавно. Неважно, что они знакомы лишь сутки. Некоторые вещи ты просто знаешь, и все.

Баки отшатнулся, ударился спиной о дверцу кабинки, которая распахнулась наружу, и почти вывалился в проход, путаясь в спущенных штанах. Стив все еще стоял, отвернувшись, и Баки видел влажный блеск смазки и, вероятно, его собственного семени у него на ягодицах, и сгорбленные плечи, и задранный подол рубашки, и джинсы, кучей лежавшие на ботинках… Кое-как натянув одежду, еще даже не застегнувшись, Баки рванул прочь. Он выскочил из туалета и выбежал на улицу. Плевать на документы, оставшиеся на столе. Плевать на счет. Он отдаст эти деньги Стиву, потом. Если тот вообще сможет вынести его присутствие рядом с собой. Мимо ехало такси, и Баки бешено замахал ему рукой. Ему нужно было оказаться как можно дальше от места, где он только что лишился последней надежды на мало-мальски человеческие отношения.

Сидя на обтянутом кожей сиденье, Баки чувствовал хвост, который медленно успокаивался, устраиваясь на своем привычном месте.

Баки даже не сердился на него. Он не верил в то, что хвост разумен. Это всего лишь дурацкая аномалия. Виноват сам Баки, который просто не мог потерпеть.

Расплатившись с водителем, Баки взбежал по лестнице, захлопнул дверь, доковылял до дивана и, схватив одну из подушек на нем, уткнулся в нее лицо и заорал. Он долго орал в подушку, прижимая ее к лицу протезом, и колотил правой рукой по мягкой спинке дивана. В конце концов, он охрип. У него не осталось сил делать что-то. Отключив телефон, он кое-как разделся, побросав вещи там, где стоял, и рухнул на кровать лицом вниз. Потом, опомнившись, Баки вскочил и торопливо отключил телефон. Никаких звонков. Никаких сообщений. Ничего.

Он нажал на кнопку на протезе, и с привычным шипением тот всосал в себя немного воздуха. Протез держался за счет вакуума, но сейчас Баки не хотел его. Тот мешал и жег кожу. Отшвырнув конструкцию, Баки сдернул с культи защитный силиконовый колпачок и отбросил его в сторону. Кожа порозовела, потом покраснела, когда в ней восстановилось кровообращение. Баки потер культю ладонью. Нужно было бы помыть ее, как и все остальное, а потом втереть лосьон, но он решил, что от одного вечера ничего не случится. Он вновь лег и уткнулся в подушку. Ткань наволочки напоминала по ощущениям рубашку Стива. Баки сгреб ее, прижимая к лицу, и отрубился неожиданно быстро.

***

На следующее утро Стив Роджерс явился в офис одновременно с Марией Хилл. Если честно, та его не узнала поначалу: Стив был выбрит, пострижен и одет так, словно накануне обворовал мужской отдел «Блумсберга». Тонкий белый джемпер и темно-синие джинсы безбожно ему шли, и Мария на секунду подумала, что с подобным мужчиной она теоретически могла бы… Она не позволила себе развить эту мысль. Никаких отношений, никаких мужчин. У нее был кот и набор вибраторов, этого достаточно. Вибратор не изменит тебе с официанткой, не опустошит твой счет и не пожелает всего хорошего в голосовом сообщении.

Похоже, Стив что-то искал, потому что сначала он сел на пустое место, где раньше работал Брок, покрутился на стуле, потом сходил за кофе, еще посидел. Мария занялась разбором почты и включила компьютер, чтобы проверить сообщения. Им написали некоторые клиенты, которым пришли гениальные идеи накануне вечером, и ответы на эти письма Мария отложила на потом. Кроме того было письмо от Джеймса Барнса. Мария отметила в аутлуке, что тот заболел, и забыла про это.

Постепенно бюро оживало. Пришли конструкторы, прибежал инженер, схватил какие-то документы и умчался на объект. Появился Фьюри, как всегда, в черном. Мария встала со своего места и решила сделать себе чашечку кофе, чтобы лучше работалось. Она не ожидала, что Роджерс все еще будет ошиваться в бюро и тем более кинется к ней с каким-то отчаянием во взгляде.

— Мисс Хилл, где Баки? — без приветствия или вежливых вопросов сразу же ляпнул он.

Мария поджала губы. Она ценила краткость и деловитость, но и вежливость она ценила тоже.

— Кто такой Баки? — сухо спросила она, проходя мимо Роджерса к кофейной машине.

Если тот не умеет вести себя подобающе, Мария тоже не будет.

— Ну, Джеймс. Барнс.

Мария задумалась. Что-то там с ним было. Потом она припомнила электронное письмо в три строчки.

— А, Барнс, — ответила она. — Он заболел.

Обернувшись, она увидела наверное самого разочарованного человека на свете. Стив Роджерс стоял, глядя на нее, как на Немезиду.

Мария получила хорошее классическое образование, которое и не снилось этим американцам. Она знала, кто такая Немезида. Она была более чем на сто процентов уверена, что Стив Роджерс никогда и слова такого не слышал.

— Он не придет? — уточнил тот, хотя по мнению Марии и так все было предельно ясно.

— Нет, сообщит, когда ему станет лучше. Вы можете написать ему. У вас, кажется, и так работы достаточно, три объекта…

Стив развернулся и решительно направился к своему рабочему столу. Мария мельком заметила, что экран компьютера оставался темным, значит, он не работал. Она в очередной раз поджала губы, разочарованная такой неэффективностью. Подхватив свою сумку, Роджерс направился, однако, не к выходу, как предположила Мария, а к ее рабочему месту. Точнее, как она увидела, он пошел к шефу.

Она уже наблюдала, как обрадовался Ник, когда в их чистом современном офисе обнаружился этот самый Роджерс в ужасной мятой рубахе навыпуск, в шортах и шлепанцах. Это посреди делового квартала Нью-Йорка! Сегодня тот хотя бы соответствовал требованиям… Внешне. Роджерс пробыл у Фьюри недолго, выйдя от него, он широкими шагами пересек холл и направился к лифтам. Мария хотела спросить, на какой именно объект тот собирается, но Роджерс даже не оглянулся. Она пожала плечами, взяла чашку своего обычного черного кофе и отхлебнула. Почему-то тот показался ей сегодня особенно горьким.

***

Баки проснулся посреди ночи и понял, что не сможет наутро пойти в бюро. Не сегодня. И, возможно, и не завтра. Если бы не нужда в деньгах, он не пошел бы туда никогда, но он не мог уйти, хлопнув дверью, как это сделал Брок. Однако оттянуть свое возвращение он был в силах. Нащупав телефон, он прямо с него написал на рабочий адрес мисс Хилл, что заболел и сообщит, как только станет понятнее, насколько все затянется. Потом Баки лег и попытался снова уснуть, но у него не вышло.

Рассвет он встретил на диване, одетый в самые растянутые свои треники, протертые в некоторых местах почти до прозрачности. Он носил их еще со времен школы, надевая, когда настроение было не очень или когда он действительно простужался. Мама называла их «твои депрессивные штаны». Что ж, она и не подозревала, насколько близка была к истине. И вот Баки надел депрессивные штаны, дополнил их мягкой застиранной футболкой и устроился на диване с ноутбуком на столике и пакетом сырных шариков. На экране что-то шумело и взрывалось, он особенно не присматривался, просто ел один шарик за другим, облизывая ярко-оранжевые от посыпки пальцы. Левая рука была без протеза, и Баки решил его не надевать.

Хвост вел себя тише воды, ниже травы и даже не шевелился. Кажется, чувствовал, что Баки не в настроении. Только порой начинал мелко неприятно зудеть, как подживающая ранка.

Постепенно за окном посерело. На фоне неба проступили очертания моста. Баки сделал себе кофе и смотрел, как просыпается город. Многого ему видно не было, только верхняя часть опор моста и кусок улицы под окном, но и так было заметно, что Нью-Йорк уже начал новый день. Баки подумал, что дождется, пока все разъедутся по делам, и в квартале наступит покой, а потом пойдет и ляжет спать. Возможно, поищет по шкафам, нет ли какого снотворного, чтобы день побыстрее закончился.

Кофе остыл, Баки вылил его в раковину, насыпал молотых зерен в фильтр и включил машину, намереваясь сделать свежий. То, что он пил кофе, противоречило его плану с дневным сном, однако Баки сейчас не хотел действовать логично. Он хотел стоять с кофе у окна и смотреть, как едут машины и идут люди, направляясь к подземке. Как редкие школьники, живущие в квартале, бредут к автобусной остановке, увлеченно глядя в свои геймбои и смартфоны и не замечая ничего вокруг.

К девяти утра улица полностью опустела. Смотреть стало не на что. Некоторое время Баки рассматривал пустой бумажный пакет, который носило ветром. Тот то падал на мостовую, то взлетал, но ветер был недостаточно сильным, чтобы поднять его выше домов, поэтому раз за разом пакет все падал и падал, делаясь все более бесформенным и грязным.

Почти как Баки.

Вторую кружку Баки тоже не выпил до конца, кофе горчил на языке и не доставлял радости. Заняться было абсолютно нечем. Баки уже решил сдаться, задвинуть шторы поплотнее и пойти лечь, когда улицу разорвал неприлично громкий звук мотоциклетного мотора. Баки решил посмотреть, кто же это приехал, исключительно из любопытства, и замер, с открытым ртом.

Возможно, это были галлюцинации, и он принимал желаемое за действительное, но по улице ехал человек, от вида которого у Баки сердце вдруг забилось заполошным птенцом. Он узнал сумку, перекинутую через плечо за спину. Человек затормозил, поставил мотоцикл напротив входа в дом Баки на подножку и стянул шлем. Баки сверху было видно, что волосы у человека светлые, а одет он в коричневую кожаную куртку. К багажнику мотоцикла был приторочен сверток очень странной формы, завернутый в серую упаковочную бумагу. Повесив шлем на сгиб локтя, человек взял сверток и сорвал с нее бумагу. Это оказался здоровенный букет цветов, каких именно, Баки было не очень хорошо видно. А потом человек поднял голову и посмотрел прямиком на окно Баки. Даже отсюда Баки видел, какой Стив Роджерс красивый. Особенно без бороды и аккуратно подстриженный.

Стив помахал ему рукой и пальцем показал на дверь, а потом легко взбежал по ступенькам крыльца. Баки потерял его из виду. Тут раздался звонок. Не спрашивая, Баки нажал на кнопку, открывающую входную дверь и замер, не зная, куда бежать. Он так и остался стоять в своих дурацких депрессивных штанах и футболке с Тором и надписью «Достоин ли ты?». Баки себя чувствовал абсолютно недостойным.

Он услышал шаги, очень быстрые и твердые, а потом в дверь постучали.

И Баки открыл, потому что прятаться сейчас было глупо.

***

Вблизи Стив был намного красивее. Баки впервые по-настоящему увидел его подбородок и рот, не скрытые больше бородой, и весь лоб, и все лицо сразу… Оно было немного смешным, потому что верхняя его половина была загорелой, а нижняя — белой, словно на Стиве была маска, но все равно он выглядел обалденно, умопомрачительно, невозможно красивым. Баки уставился на него во все глаза, выглядя наверняка по-дурацки. А Стив вдруг протянул ему букет (никто никогда не дарил Баки букетов, если не считать тех, которые Бекка собирала ему по углам детских площадок) и шагнул вперед.

В букете было много красных роз и мелких беленьких цветочков, а посередине торчало сердечко на проволочной пружинке. Ничего пошлее и прекраснее Баки не дарили.

Он неловко протянул правую руку, заметил, что она вся оранжевая от сырных шариков, и стыдливо спрятал ее за спину. Как назло, левой он тоже не мог букет взять.

— Баки, — сказал Стив, удерживая букет перед собой, как щит, — я был в офисе…

Баки отступил, и Стив пошел за ним. Баки двигался спиной вперед, а Стив не отставал. По дороге он положил букет на первую попавшуюся поверхность. Баки обхватил себя руками, спрятав культю под правой рукой, но Стив подошел совсем близко, мягко развел руки и, держа их в своих, потянул к себе и прижал к груди, накрыв ладонями. Баки наконец посмотрел ему в глаза.

В этот день его депрессивным штанам и вопрошающей о достоинстве футболке пришел конец. Стив, кажется, порвал их, хотя, может, это был сам Баки. Хвост дергался, пока Баки одной рукой дергал ремень Стива, а тот кое-как выпутывался из своего пижонского джемпера. Стив подхватил Баки — он был сильный, как носорог, заросший золостистой шерстью на груди и даже немного на рельефном животе — и донес до кровати, безошибочно отыскав ее в квартире. Потом он рухнул рядом с Баки и перекатился на спину, торопясь стащить с себя джинсы. Баки помогал ему, пятная оранжевым синюю ткань. В паху у Стива кучерявились невозможные рыже-золотые кудряшки, не способные скрыть прекрасный и очень твердый член, который накануне Баки не удалось увидеть даже мельком. У него во рту собралась слюна от желания попробовать его на вкус, но, похоже, у Стива были другие планы, и хвост их разделял на все сто процентов. Иначе как объяснить то, что Стив раздвинул перед Баки ноги, а хвост деловито устремился туда, пачкая невероятно обильной смазкой все, до чего дотрагивался?

Баки даже не успел ничего сказать, он потянулся вперед, чувствуя, что Стив поддерживает его, компенсируя слишком короткую левую руку, потом Баки оказался там, где нужно, и задвигался, теряясь сразу в слишком большом количестве ощущений, и кончил буквально полминуты спустя. Ему было даже не столько стыдно, сколько обидно: столько хотеть и вот сейчас…

— Не останавливайся, — попросил Стив, потянувшись к нему, и Баки почувствовал, что да, это он может.

Он немного снизил темп, двигаясь ровнее и размашистее, а Стив все держал его за плечи и смотрел, как будто увидел что-то невероятно ценное. От этого взгляда Баки хотелось зажмуриться и одновременно сделать что-то такое особенное…

Хвост, обмазавший их смазкой, вдруг вынырнул, пробравшись между их телами, и обвился вокруг члена Стива.

— Ого, — успел только пробормотать тот, а потом хвост начал двигаться.

Баки трахал Стива, его хвост дрочил ему, и вместе они довели Стива до разрядки за минуту, не больше. Баки понадобилось дольше, чтобы кончить во второй раз, зато к тому моменту, когда он излился, у Стива опять стояло ровно на двенадцать. Баки рухнул рядом с ним, ловя воздух ртом, и подавился, когда Стив перекатился и принялся облизывать его, начиная с шеи и пробираясь ниже. В отличие от самого Стива, Баки оставался почти безволосым, и прикосновения груди и живота Стива были одновременно возбуждающими и уютными, словно огромный кот потирался о Баки. Стив облизал его соски, пощекотал ребра, повозил гладким, как младенческая попка, лицом по животу. Баки млел и плыл, чувствуя, что к нему возвращаются силы продолжать, а хвост активно принимал во всем внимание, в кои-то веки сосредоточившись не на Баки, а на ком-то еще.

Он не ожидал, что Стив присядет на пятки, очень бережно возьмет в обе ладони левую руку Баки и, внимательно посмотрев на нее, поднимет и поцелует культю.

От такого у Баки на глазах вскипели слезы. Он привык прятать эту руку, надеясь, что другие хотя бы сделают вид, что им все равно, а теперь самый невероятный мужчина в мире, по отношению к которому Баки был уверен, что не увидит его больше никогда в жизни, целовал и поглаживал его обрубок.

— Стив, — пробормотал он, не зная, как справиться с охватившим его шквалом эмоций от безумного восторга до безумного страха, что это окажется сном.

— А ее можно использовать… — начал Стив, косясь на Баки и явно не очень уверенный в том, стоит ли говорить то, что он говорит. — Для… Ну…

— Ты… — Баки с трудом подбирал слова, — ты хочешь ее…

— Очень, — выдохнул Стив. — не сейчас, когда-нибудь. Когда… Если ты захочешь.

Баки почувствовал, что сейчас другая часть его тела очень хочет опять оказаться где-то поближе к Стиву, желательно, внутри него. Стив словно понял, он посмотрел ниже — хвост немедленно объявился и с готовностью погладил Баки по стояку, покрыв его обильной смазкой — а потом приподнялся и насадился сверху, медленно впуская Баки в себя. Хвост покрутился и сунулся в Баки.

Баки закричал. Это было невероятно: сверху на него опускался Стив, стискивая собой, а в задницу проник знающий его предпочтения хвост, сразу же нашедший нужный угол и нужное место. Баки словно распяли на дыбе из сплошного удовольствия. Кажется, он кричал еще. Кажется, Стив тоже издавал какие-то звуки. Кажется, кровать едва выдержала бешеную скачку. Баки цеплялся то за изголовье, то за простыню, Стив упирался в подушку по обе стороны от его лица и наклонялся порой, чтобы поцеловать, но сам же откидывал голову, не в силах удержаться от рвущихся изнутри звуков…

Потом они лежали рядом, переплетя пальцы, и ждали, пока схлынет тягучая нега, навалившаяся на них приятной усталостью.

Вот только, похоже, у хвоста были немного иные планы. Баки не обращал на него внимания, пока хвост не вытянулся у него над животом. Баки думал, что тот собирается погладить его или просто потереться, но вместо этого по хвосту пошли волны странной дрожи. Стив тоже заинтересовался. На их глазах кончик хвоста вдруг начал раздваиваться. Он превратился в два отростка, которые все удлинялись, делясь пополам как провод от наушников все ниже и ниже.

— Что за… — пробормотал Баки, никогда подобного не видевший и даже не подозревавший, что хвост на такое способен.

А тот вдруг опустился, и вскоре Баки почувствовал его внутри. Он был немного тоньше, чем обычно, но все еще напористый и активный. Судя по тому, как вздрогнул Стив, второй кончик пробрался в него. Он обернулся к Баки, а тот к нему: они не хотели трахаться, но лежать вот так, целуясь, пока оба кончика хвоста то синхронно, то поочередно таранили их задницы, доставляя глубокое удовольствие, было невероятно. Они устроились на боку, обнимая друг друга и чувствуя, как медленно оживают их уставшие и обмякшие члены. Хвост был бы не хвост, если бы не приготовил еще один сюрприз: когда у обоих парней уже стояло, он оставил в покое их задницы и пробрался между ними, а потом оба его отростка обхватили их членыи принялись ласкать. Под конец они переплелись, и впервые Баки ощутил то, что так часто видел в порно, но никогда не практиковал: его член прижимался к члену другого человека, а вместо руки его теперь раздвоенный хвост сладко и жарко ласкал их одновременно. Они залили спермой друг друга, довершив беспорядок. Вся кровать там и тут была испещрена мокрыми пятнами, сами Баки и Стив ощущались липкими, грязными и потными. Нужно было идти в душ, хотя подниматься было лень.

— У тебя ванная большая? — поинтересовался Стив.

И Баки почувствовал, что у него опять подергивает внизу живота, хоть и безрезультатно.

Пока.

— Вполне, — ответил он.

Они извели целую бутылку геля для душа, не столько моя, сколько оглаживая друг друга ладонями по мыльной пене. Потом Стив развернул Баки к себе спиной, и тот напрягся, думая, что сейчас он его трахнет, но вместо этого Стив принялся разминать ему спину, а потом опустился и принялся ласкать его… хвост. Он сжимал его в кулаке, пропуская до самого кончика, и раз за разом целовал поясницу Баки, касаясь основания хвоста. Баки смотрел через плечо, замирая от ужаса и восторга, потому что это была еще невероятнее, чем прикосновения Стива к его культе, чем его желание засунуть ее в себя. Хвост был аномалией, чем-то, от чего нормальные люди должны бежать ну или хотя бы морщиться Именно так и поступали все, игнорировали и старались ни в коем случае не дотронуться. И только Стив трогал и гладил его, словно это было нечто совершенно понятное и обыденное. И хвост отвечал на его ласку, ластясь и извиваясь, словно пытаясь прижаться поближе.

Потом Стив выпрямился и прижался к пояснице Баки опять твердым членом и, дотянувшись, положил руку на стояк самого Баки. Он принялся дрочить ему, прокручивая в запястье руку и жестко потирая твердым пальцем уздечку. Это ощущалось совсем иначе, чем прикосновения хвоста, к которому Баки привык за долгие годы. Сам, хвост, похоже, времени тоже не терял, потому что Стив начал стонать и бормотать Баки что-то на ухо, одновременно толкаясь вперед и потираясь о спину.

На этот раз Баки кончил почти на сухую, жалкая капля, которая вытекла из него, не считалась. Стив явно тоже устал. Они домылись и вытерлись одним полотенцем на двоих, потому что второго у Баки в ванной не оказалось. Потом Стив помог Баки поменять простыню и постельное белье, взяв на себя львиную долю работы, и они устроились вдвоем под одеялом в чистой, пахнущей кондиционером для белья кровати.

— Тебе никуда не надо? — спросил Баки, борясь со слипающимися глазами.

— Я пообещал Фьюри отработать все потом. Никуда. Спи.

И Баки уснул, впервые рядом с другим человеком.

***

Вечером, когда они проснулись, повалялись, медленно целуясь и потираясь друг о друга, потом взаимно подрочили и наконец добрались до кухни, Баки понял, что никогда еще ему не было так хорошо. Даже дома, когда он был еще ребенком, он не чувствовал себя полностью принятым. Его родители никогда не говорили ему этого напрямую, однако его хвост… делал Баки менее успешным в их глазах, что ли. Постепенно и сам Баки привык себя оценивать чуть ниже, чем стоило.

Стив с аппетитом поедал уже третий бутерброд, и Баки не отставал. Они сидели за небольшим столом и трогали друг друга пальцами ног, пихались слегка, щекотали друг друга. На кухонном столе стоял слегка увядший букет, который все равно смотрела очень пышно. Баки было и смешно, и приятно. Словно они стали опять беззаботными подростками. Потом Стив отпил глоток сладкого чая из самой большой кружки, которую Баки смог отыскать, и спросил:

— Так как так получилось, что у такого парня, как ты, нет парня?

Баки чуть не подавился последним куском, но сумел его все же прожевать и проглотить.

— Не то чтобы я не пробовал… — пробормотал он, отводя глаза. — Однако хвост…

И он рассказал все, как было. Про Дика и Майка, про опыты в колледже, про попытки наладить гетеросексуальные отношения и постоянные разочарования. Про роль хвоста в этих неудачах и про реакцию всех, кроме Стива, на укол. Слушая, Стив потер шею.

— Похоже… — медленно произнес он, — это какой-то селекторный механизм. Избавляет тебя от нежеланных партнеров.

Баки хотел возразить, но потом ему в голову пришла более важная мысль:

— Тогда получается, тебя он одобрил?

Стив хмыкнул.

— Не буду врать, я на тебя запал задолго до вчерашнего вечера. Ну, в смысле, как только мы познакомились. То есть чуть больше чем за сутки…

Слушая его рассуждения, Баки начал умирать со смеху. Глядя на него, Стив тоже едва сдерживал улыбку. Потом он протянул ему руку, и когда Баки взял ее, потянул к себе. Пришлось Баки встать на ноги, а потом, повинуясь Стиву, сесть к нему на колени. Стив руку отпустил, но его ладонь немедленно оказалась у Баки под штанами, куда более крепкими и новыми, чем павшие «депрессивные», и он принялся пальцами ласкать основание хвоста. Баки почувствовал непередаваемое удовольствие, словно Стив залез ему прямиком в мозг и давил, давил на нужную кнопку…

— Я на него не в обиде, — произнес Стив очень серьезно. — Мало того, что он сберег тебя для меня свободным и открытым для отношений, но и сам оказался не промах.

Баки вдруг стало страшно. Он подумал еще об одной вещи, и Стив каким-то чутьем понял, что Баки переживает.

— Что? — спросил он, и Баки ткнулся лбом ему в скулу.

— А что, если… если он уколол тебя и впрыснул приворотное… А потом оно перестанет действовать навсегда, и…

Стив не позволил ему закончить.

— Не перестанет, — почти как клятву произнес он и поцеловал Баки.

К утру им одновременно пришла замечательная идея: зачем Стиву искать квартиру, если он может переехать к Баки? И так они и сделали.

***

_Три месяца спустя_

Рабочий день закончился ужасно занудным брифингом, на котором Фьюро долго распространялся о необходимости работать усерднее и активнее искать клиентов. Стив, который, как выяснил Баки, был замечательным художником, тайком малевал карикатуры на Фьюри, на мисс Хилл, на Родригез и Роллинза, работавших вместе, и на прочих членов их агентства. Баки с трудом удерживался от смеха и постоянно делал вид, что кашляет. На него недовольно оглядывались, а мисс Хилл кинула в его сторону мятным леденцом. Наконец совещание закончилось.

Баки и Стив вышли по отдельности. Они были твердо намерены не афишировать пока свои отношения и тем более тот факт, что вот уже три месяца живут вместе. Спустившись на лифте, Баки направился к подземке, но тут из ближайшей подворотни его перехватил Стив. Тот опять отрастил небольшую бородку, которая, однако, ничего общего не имела с зарослями в начале знакомства. Баки толкнул его к стене, смеясь и сердясь одновременно, а Стив немедленно и очень умело распустил его ремень и чуть приспустил брюки, пробираясь внутрь, к основанию хвоста. Они поцеловались, словно не делали этого очень давно, хотя на самом деле целовались не далее, чем утром. Баки почувствовал себя так, словно вот-вот взлетит. И в этот момент раздался низкий и чуть гнусавый голос, знакомый им обоим очень хорошо.

— Какая сцена, — произнес Роллинз, проходивший мимо и усмотревший их в подворотне. — Теперь полсотни мои.

Баки обернулся и увидел, что Роллинз достает из кармана смартфон, явно намереваясь сфотографировать пойманных ин флагранти коллег, однако хвост оказался быстрее. Он молнией вырвался из штанов Баки, стремительно вытянулся, так, что Баки даже стало больно, и ужалил Роллинза прямо в шею чуть ниже кадыка. А потом так же стремительно убрался.

Вот тут Стив смог увидеть то, о чем рассказывал Баки: мгновенную потерю интереса и даже отвращение после укола. Лицо Роллинза опустело, словно внутри его мозга выключили свет. Он деревянно развернулся и побрел прочь, сжимая в кулаке смартфон. Баки вздрогнул.

— Думаю, он ничего никому не расскажет, — прошептал Стив ему на ухо.

Они покинули подворотню и как можно скорее уехали домой. Наутро, придя в офис, они узнали, что у Роллинза предположительно инсульт, потому что он потерял значительную часть памяти, думает, что ему пять и он ходит в детский сад, а потому он сейчас под наблюдением врачей рисует картинки с солнышком и радугой.

Баки было неловко, и одновременно он испытывал облегчение.

***

_Полтора года спустя_

— Куда ставить, Бак? — тяжело выдыхая, спросил Стив, держащий на весу пузатый горшок с разлапистой пальмой.

— Туда, к столу. Пусть создает атмосферу, — скомандовал Баки.

Они переезжали. В принципе, маленькая и уютная квартирка Баки их вполне устраивала, но потом они решили уйти из агентства и стать независимыми подрядчиками. Баки надоели сплошные металлоконструкции, Стив тоже хотел делать больше, чем снимать размеры для мостов и столбов линий электропередач, поэтому они отработали необходимое время и ушли от Фьюри. Кстати, Роллинз восстановил память, но все равно уволился и устроился работать воспитателем в детском саду для детей с отклонениями. Говорят, очень хорошо себя зарекомендовал. Но для работы и приема посетителей требовалось больше места, поэтому им пришлось найти хорошую, а главное, двухуровневую квартиру, в которой они могли жить и одновременно принимать заказчиков. И вот теперь Стив тащил последний цветок, которые по утверждению Баки «были совершенно необходимы для создания мирной и располагающей обстановки». Стив ему тогда посоветовал читать поменьше книг по маркетингу и бизнес планам, но все горшки и бочки все же затащил и расставил.

Баки подошел к нему и встал рядом, критически окидывая взглядом их рабочий ареал. Там было два стола с большими мониторами, кресла для клиентов, стол для обсуждений, белая доска с магнитами и фломастерами на стене… Это было современное, скромное, но весьма презентабельное бюро.

Хвост Баки выбрался наружу и погладил Стива по спине. В этот момент в дверь позвонили.

— Кажется, первый клиент уже здесь, — произнес Баки. — Пора работать, партнер.


End file.
